Beauty from pain
by Rafaperez
Summary: Consequences after E24.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : Consequences after E24.

 **Beauty from pain**

 _Someday I'll hope again_

 _And there'll be beauty from pain_

 _You'll bring beauty from my pain_

 **Beauty from pain-Superchick**

Destruction. Death. Ancient Chinese buildings in ruins. Bodies on the floor. Vindictive spirits.

Tao Jun woke up wide-eyed, seeing that she was in her bed, in the apartment where she and her brother lived in Japan, not China, so it was just a nightmare. She then realized that she hadn't woken up on her own from the nightmare, but by Pailong, her Kyonshi.

"Tao Jun, are you okay?" Pailong asked cautious, his large, callused training hand over her shoulder, and there was so much concern and affection in his gaze that Jun relaxed a little, nodding.

He then withdrew his hand, but stood beside the bed, watching his Daoshi, the most important person in the world to him, who despite the years sje had controlled and used him, had redeem herself and he loved her, loved more than he had loved his wife when he had been still alive and wanted to be always by her side, even if only to protect her, to see her smile.

"I am Pailong, it was just a nightmare." Jun reassured him, giving him a small smile as she brushed away her green fringe from her eyes, recalling the events that had happened in China that had led to her nightmares that night.

But now she and Ren were free from duties to the Tao family, and Pailong was no longer under the control of her father, but he was by his side, and Jun was extremely grateful for this, because he had forgiven her for everything and wanted to continue like her Kyonshi, he had become very special to her, whom she trusted, could open up and feel safe.

She knew that from the night when Yoh had freed him, things had changed, as well as her feelings for him, she had gradually fallen in love with Pailong and was glad he had stayed by her side.

Even though he was no longer alive, Pailong still had feelings and he could see each of them stamped on Jun's face and so he took courage, holding her hand that was brushing her hair from her face, entwining her delicate, yet powerful fingers with his own and said in a husky voice:

"Jun... I couldn't protect you the last time at the Tao mansion, but I want you to know that from now on, I'll always protect you, I'll always be what you need."

Her haunted eyes softened, as her heart quickened, staring into his dark, sincere eyes that gleamed, seeing love in them, something that in the past she hadn't thought possible in a Kyonshi and her lips opened in a beautiful, passionate smile that made Pailong smile too, seeing the beauty not only of her face, but of her smile, so sincere and passionate.

"I know Pailong..." Jun lay back on her bed, still holding his hand and stared at the huge window of her bedroom, watching the moon in the sky, knowing she wasn't feeling sleepy and then she gave room in her bed, indicating the spot beside her for Pailong, and the gray skinned Kyonshi would have blushed if possible, but carefully he lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her, feeling her closer and Jun approached to his chest, wanting to stay near to him and looked up and his eyes met hers with affection.

"Sleepless?" He murmured gently, seeing that she seemed more alert and Jun nodded.

"Yes, I find it difficult to go back to sleep... Do you want to chag?"

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything. A story from your childhood..." She suggested and Pailong thought for a moment, before he remembered one and began to tell her the first time he had started training martial arts and Jun smiled at the story, listening to it.

When their eyes met again, they were so close that slowly their lips moved closer, until they kissed. The kiss was short but both felt the electric shock and seeing the doubt in Pailong's eyes, as to whether it was right to be with her, Jun raised her hand, bringing a finger to his icy lips, silencing him with affection and he smiled, seeing his love reflected in her eyes.

"I love you Pailong."

"And I love you, Jun."


End file.
